


колдовская любовь

by marsella_1004



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Out of Character, nymph jinsoul, witch sooyoung
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: О ведьме, волшебных зельях и чудесном спасении.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 5





	колдовская любовь

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан на фест бёрнов в октябре 2018;

Над головой сгущаются сумерки – ночь обволакивает небеса. Джинсоль бежит по узким тропинкам, ржаво-коричневая листва под её босыми ногами шелестит, комьями сбиваясь после; темнеющий лес непреодолимой стеной возвышается по обе стороны от неё, и шансы выбраться отсюда (живой) ничтожны малы. Преследующие девушку охотники заметно отстают, но она не останавливается ни на секунду – слишком дорога собственная жизнь.

Но возникшее впереди озеро озадачивает Джинсоль – его не обойти просто так, ближайший берег находится достаточно далеко. На вид водоём глубокий; зеркальная гладь его в ночной тиши не колеблется совсем, редкая рыба водится здесь, и это настораживает ещё больше, ведь только в губительных водах не обитают они. 

Внезапно раздавшиеся совсем рядом крики и лай собак придают ей решительности, и она прыгает в воду, погружаясь глубже, и затаивает дыхание. Охотники топчутся на песке и разыскивают следы пребывания беглянки. Джинсоль медленно выдыхает, как только грозные мужчины исчезают из виду, и выныривает на поверхность; проплыть остаётся немного, она из последних сил гребёт и оказывается на сырой земле спасительного острова. 

Усталость и пережитый страх берут над ней верх, и девушка засыпает за большим камнем, который прячет её от чужих глаз. Тихая ночь укрывает исхудавшее тело, растрёпанные светлые волосы, которых она чуть не лишилась в плену – золотистые локоны нимфы приносят богатство их обладателю. Но Джинсоль не нужны никакие драгоценные слитки, у неё только одна мечта – жить спокойно и знать, что следующий день не станет последним.

Резкий запах земляного крова врывается в сознание, когда она разлепляет веки в какой-то лачуге. Ароматы благовоний и трав заполоняют маленькое жилище; пучки специй висят над деревянным столом посередине комнаты, рядом с ними развешаны мешочки со снадобьями и засушенные яблоки. Вероятно, её привёл сюда какой-нибудь знахарь, нашедший девушку на берегу озера. Тонкий луч света пробивается сквозь плотно занавешенное окно; Джинсоль силится подняться, опираясь на локти, но терпит поражение и падает обратно на кровать. 

– Ты ещё слишком слаба, чтобы нормально передвигаться. Тебе следует подольше отдохнуть, – строгий женский голос раздаётся откуда-то сбоку, и нимфа переводит взгляд туда, где, по её мнению, находится хозяйка хижины. 

Вместо престарелой знахарки она видит в углу молодую женщину, даже девушку, облачённую в чёрное платье. Смоляные волосы гладким водопадом обрамляют бледное лицо и покатые плечи; Джинсоль с трудом переводит дыхание, когда осознаёт, что перед ней ведьма. Холодные пальцы колдуньи прикасаются к горячему лбу нимфы, магическим образом успокаивая и умиротворяя. 

– Спасибо, что прячете меня здесь и не выдаёте охотникам, – в полудрёме шепчет Джинсоль, прикрывая глаза.

– Не каждый день встречаешь сбежавших пленных, – усмехается ведьма. – Скажи, за что они тебя преследуют?

– Мои волосы волшебные, если их посадить в горшок или вазу, вскоре там появятся золотые монетки или целый слиток, – тихо произносит нимфа, вздрагивая и поджимая ноги под себя. – Я устала от того, что король и его слуги вырывают мне волосы, чтобы поживиться за их счёт. Я не могу так больше жить.

– Не плачь, дорогая, – ведьма подносит ей серебряную чашу, наполненную бурлящей жидкостью. – Выпей, это твоё лекарство; скоро тебе станет лучше. 

– Могу я узнать имя своей спасительницы? – спрашивает Джинсоль после того, как испивает чашу до дна.

– Можешь называть меня Суён, – изрекает девушка, надевая мантию, бархатом отливающую в свете дня. – А теперь ты должна хорошенько отоспаться. Не бойся, я буду рядом.

На следующее утро Джинсоль пробуждается раньше Суён; она бесшумно ступает босыми ногами по деревянному полу жилища и приближается к столу; пахучие снадобья, травы и цветы разложены в небольшие льняные мешки; она трогает яблоки и грибы, собранные, видно, буквально недавно. Маленькое узорчатое зеркальце привлекает её рассеянное после сна внимание. Она вглядывается в него и замирает на месте – вместо привычных длинных волос она видит лишь короткие светлые пряди. От ужаса она роняет зеркало на пол, Суён вскакивает от звука разбитого стекла. Джинсоль долго-долго смотрит в её глаза и начинает горько плакать.

Но это не слёзы боли или отчаяния.

Это – слёзы свободы.

Она наконец-то свободна и вольна делать то, что пожелает. Без её чудесных волос она не нужна ни королю, ни его придворным, ни даже охотникам. 

Джинсоль не знает, как отблагодарить ведьму за спасение (второе, между прочим).  
Поэтому она заключает Суён в объятия и обещает оказать той любую услугу в обмен.

Суён на это очаровательно улыбается и произносит:

– Я встретила тебя, и это лучшая услуга, которую ты могла мне оказать. До тебя все боялись меня и убегали в ночи, рискуя собственной жизнью. Но ты этого не сделала; ты подарила мне возможность быть собой и слушать своё сердце.

– И что же говорит твоё сердце? – Джинсоль берёт её руку в свою, пряча лицо в бледной ладони девушки.

– Оно хочет, чтобы ты осталась здесь со мной.

Нимфа осторожно прикасается к лицу Суён, словно оно рассыплется на сотни осколков от её действий, и так же аккуратно прижимается своими губами к алым губам ведьмы. Она впитывает в себя сборы полевых цветов и ягод, запахи корицы и гвоздики, горько-сладких специй и зелий. Джинсоль дарит своё сердце, свою душу, прикосновения и поцелуи; то, что цветёт в ней – сильнейшее чувство, неподвластное ни одному заклинанию, не прирученное ни одним магом, и оттого – бесценное в своей простоте.

Ведь союз ведьмы и нимфы поистине нерушим.


End file.
